Forever Love
by FiFaSket29
Summary: banyak liku-liku penjalanan yang harus ditempuh oleh sepasang kekasih ini, bagaimanakah ceritanya?


**Hello Minna-sama ini FanFic Pertama FiFa…One shoot. Gomen FiFa baru bisa buat One Shoot dulu… mohon dimaklumi… Selamat membaca Minna-sama….**

**Kamichama Karin © Koge-Donbo**

**.**

**Forever Love**

**.**

**Peringatan! : GaJe, Aneh, Sulit dipahami, Typo(s) (maybe), and other.**

**.**

**.**

"Bodoh! Jawabanmu ini salah!"

"Ini sudah jawaban yang paling benar tau!"

"jelas-jelas salah masih mau mengelak juga!"

"aku bilang ini jawabannya! Kau itu yang salah!"

"KAU!"

"KAU! Bodoh!"

"apa KATAMU!"

"bweeek b-o-d-o-h!"

Beginilah suasana pagi kelas 11-A Sakuragaoka Senior High School. Setiap pagi, ah, bukan setiap mereka bertemu selalu saja bertengkar. Pertengkaran ini terjadi antara seorang pemuda cool- Kujyou Kazune dengan seorang cewek keras kepala tapi ramah- Hanazono Karin. Tampa mereka sadari seorang sensei datang menghampiri mereka

"ehheeemm…" deheman Garu-sensei guru kesenian

"eeemm ee-ttoo sensei" ucap Karin terbata-bata

"i-ini sensei tugas kemarin" ucap Kazune maengalihkan topik pembicaraan

"ini sensei tugas kemarin" tambah Karin yang menyodorkan tugasnya

"kali ini sensei maafkan kalian, tetapi lain kali kalian masih begini…" tegas Garu-sensei

"Gomenasai Garu-sensei" ucap Karin dan Kazune serempak

"hmm Hanazono-san Jawaban tugasmu ini benar, tapi kenapa Kujyou-kun jawabanmu salah?" Tanya Garu-Sensei

"eee—tooo Garu-sensei" ucap Kazune yang melihat betapa senangnya hati Karin yang lebih baik daripada Kazune.

'Dasar Anak itu!' batin Kazune

~~Skip Time~~~Pulang Sekolah~~~

'hhaaaahh sepertinya aku harus keperpustakaan hari ini' pikir Kazune

"Kazune-chaaan" panggil suara yang tidak lain adalah Himeka Kujyou - adik ke-2 Kazune

"Kazunee-nii" panggil suara satunya lagi yaitu Kazusa Kujyou – adik kembar Kazune

"Kazune-chan ayo kita pulang sama-sama" ajak Himeka

"maaf Himeka hari ini aku harus ke perpustakaan dulu" tolak Kazune

"Yaah Kazune-chan" ucap Himeka kecewa

"ya sudah Kazune-nii kami pulang duluan yaa" lambai Kazusa yang kemudian mengajak Himeka pulang dan meninggalkan Kazune

Selama diperpustakaan Kazune tetap mencari pada jawaban yang mana ia salah. Dan berpikir keras apa jawabannya. Tapi, waktu sudah semakin sore dan Kazune harus segera pulang. Tetapi di gerbang sekolah ia bertemu dengan Karin.

"Hai" sapa Kazune

"umm Hai" jawab Karin ragu dengan sikap Kazune

"mau ku antar pulang?" Tanya Kazune

"tidak usah" tolak Karin

"tidak baik perempuan berjalan sendiri jam segini, lagipula kau darimana?" Tanya Kazune lagi

"tadi aku diberi soal khusus oleh Garu-sensei, kau sendiri?" ucap Karin

"biasa dari perpustakaan, memikirkan soal dari Garu-sensei tadi" jawab Kazune

"hei, hei aku hanya unggul darimu dalam bidang itu saja, dan lainnya nol besar" jelas Karin

"hahaha kau memujiku yaa" ucap kazune sambil tertawa

"aaah tidaak juugaa" jawab Karin dengan muka memerah kerena pertama kali melihat Kazune tertawa

"ayo naik" ucap Kazune mengajak Karin naik ke motornya

"uumm baiklah, apa tidak akan jatu?" Tanya Karin ragu-ragu

"tentu saja tidak" balas Kazune

Selama perjalan Karin hanya merasakan hal aneh saat bersama Kazune seperti senang, tentram, aman dan nyaman 'DEG' 'DEG' 'DEG'

'perasaan apa ini?' batin Karin yang terus bertanya tanya. Tampa disadari ternyata didepan mereka sudah ada truk besar.

"KAZUNE AWAS TRUK!" teriak Karin

Mereka pun jatuh kesebuah jurang yang tidak terlalu dalam, keadaan Karin yang masih sadarkan diri mencoba mencari Kazune

"Kazune-kun dimana kau!" panggil Karin

"Ka-Rii-n" jawab Kazune

"Kazune-kun apa kau tidak apa-apa" tanya Karin yang menatap Kazune yang tubuhnya penuh luka

"T-ak ap-a, K-ari-n ke-pal-amu ber-da-rah" ucap Kazune

"ini bukan apa-apa, kau harusnya khawatirkan dirimu sendiri, bodoh!" ucap Karin yang mulai menangis

"ji-ka me-mang ini-akhi-r nya,ak-u ha-rus men-gata-kannya pa-damu" ucap Kazune lagi

"sudah lah Kazune-kun" tangis Karin

"ma-af a-ku sel-alu ber-tengkar de-nga-an mu, it-u se-mua karena ak-u men-cinta-I mu" ucap KAzune yang membuat Karin terkejut

"Kau…"

"a-ku mo-ho-n Ka-rin te-ta-plah ber-sa-maku, ja-nga-n ting-gal-ka-n a-ku" pinta Kazune yang kemudian kehilangan kesadarannya

"KAZUNE-KUN" teriak Karin

'aku harus melindunginya, apapun yang terjadi" batin Karin

Karin pun berusaha menolong Kazune keluar dari jurang itu bersama. Ia pun meminta tolong kepada sorang Paman untuk membawanya ke rumah sakit

~~~Di Rumah Sakit~~~

'Kazune-kun bertahanlah' batin Karin

"maaf nak, biaya administrasinya sudah saya bayar. Jika ada keperluan lainnya tolong hubungi saya" ucap paman yang tadi menolong Karin dan menyodorkan kartu namanya

"Arigatou Gozaimasu" jawab Karin, kemudian Paman itu pergi.

Kepala Karin terasa sakit. Ia pusing dan pingsan di lantai rumah sakit. Kalimat yang terakhir didengarnya adalah "suster-suster nona ini pingsan".  
Dan setelah Karin membuka matanya ia terbaling diruangan pitih dengan infuse yang berada di punggung tangannya, dan ia melihat sosok perempuan berambut indigo yang kelihatan senang atas kesadarannya

"Dokter…Dokter Karin-chan sudah sadar" ucap gadis berambut indigo itu

"baiklah saya periksa dulu keadaannya" jawab Dokter yang baru saja masuk keruangan Karin dan memeriksanya

"bagaimana dok?"tanya gadis itu

"hmmm baik, sangat baik" jawab dokter yang kemudian keluar dari ruangan Karin

"hmm kau siapa?" tanya Karin pada gadis itu

"perkenalkan aku Himeka Kujyou, adik dari Kazune Kujyou, kelas 11-C Jasminegaoka"salam Himeka

"ooh Himeka-Chan ya salam kenal, bagaimana Himeka-chan bisa kesini?" tanya karin pada Himeka

"hmm seorang petugas rumah sakit menemukan ponsel Kazune-chan dan mereka menghubungiku" jelas Himeka

"terus biaya rumah sakitnya?" tanya Karin lagi

"tenang saja biayanya sudah ku ganti kok kepada paman itu" jawab Himeka

"ooh syukurlah, terus dimana Kazune-kun?" tanya Karin lagi

"Kazune-chan ada diruang sebelah, selama Karin-chan pingsan 4 hari, Kazune-chan masih belum siuman" terang Himeka sedih

"sudahlah Kazune-kun pasti siuman kok" ucapku menenangkan Himeka

"ya sudah aku antar Karin-chan keruangan Kazune-chan yaa" ucap Himeka ramah

-Di ruangan Kazune-

Diruangan Kazune, Karin mendapati seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang yang menatap Kazune dengan wajah sedih

"Kazusa-nee ini ada Karin-chan" sapa Himeka pada gadis itu

"umm Karin-Chan ya, aku Kujyou Kazusa adik Kazune-nii, 11-A Jasminegaoka" salam Kazusa

"salam kenal Kazusa-Chan" Balas Karin

"Kazune-nii belum sadarkan diri sejak kejadian itu" Terang Kazusa sedih

"sudahlah Kazusa-chan, tidak perlu sedih begitu. Kita perlu menyemangati Kazune-kun" Hibur Karin

"ternyata Karin-chan memang mirip seperti yang Kazune-chan sering ceritakan" ucap Himeka tiba-tiba

"eeh"

"iya Nii-chan sering cerita, Karin-chan itulah, inilah" jelas Kazusa

"jadi Kazune-kun sering menceritakan aku?" tanya Karin

"benar, semenjak Ayah dan ibu kami sibuk bekerja, Kazune-Chan cerita banyak tentangmu kepada kami" terang Himeka

"sibuk bekerja? Ayah dan ibuku juga begitu, mereka sibuk memikirkan perusahaan" ucap Karin dengan wajah sedih

"waah,, ternyata kita sama ya.. Karin-chan bisa cerita banyak hal kepada ku" sela Himeka

"betul" timpal Kazusa

"Wah Nee-chan sudah jam 9 malam ayo kita pulang" ucap Himeka

"iya, Maaf Karin-chan kami harus pulang dulu, jaga Nii-chan baik-baik yaa" pamit Kazusa

"hati-hati" ucap Karin sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya, dan pergi mendekati ranjang tempat Kazune belum sadarkan diri

'Keluargamu menunggumu, aku juga, jadi cepatlah bangun, Aishiteru' bisik Karin yang kemudian tertidur di ruangan Kazune

Sekitar tengah malam Kazune pun siuman dan mencoba mengangkat tangannya dan melihat jarum infuse

'aku masih hidup' batin Kazune. Kazune kemudian melihat sekelilingya, ia mendapati Karin tengah tertidur di tepi ranjangnya. Ia mencoba tidak bergerak agar tidak membangunkan Karin, tapi Karin sudah terlanjur bangun

"aaahh Kazune-kun kau sudah siumaan" ucap Karin yang kemudian memeluk Kazune

"ya Begitulah" jawab Kazune

"aku panggilkan dokter dulu ya" tambah Karin, tetapi langkahnya dihentikan oleh ucapan Kazune

"Jangan lama ya, aku tidak mau sendiri" ucap Kazune

"ya, aku tidak akan lama"

Karin pun pergi memanggil Dokter, setelah dokter datang ia memeriksa Kazune dan mengatakan Kazune dalam keadaan baik dan dapat pulang 3 hari lagi.

"syukurlah Kazune-kun"

"apa kau sudah mempertimbangkan perkataanku 4 hari yang lalu?" tanya Kazune

"eh? Yang mana?" jawab KArin keheranan

"baiklah akan ku ualangi lagi, umm Karin aku mencintai mu maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" tanya Kazune tiba-tiba yang membuat Karin kaget

"hhaaa"

"aku tidak butuh haaa,, yang aku perlukan ya atau tidak"

"ummm,, karena aku yang menyelamatkanmu aku harus mendengar ucapan terima kasih dulu baru aku jawab"

"Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkanku Hanazono Karin, jawaban mu?"

"Aku terima permintaan mu, aku juga mencintai mu Kazune Kujyou"

-Keesokan Harinya-

"selamat datang Himeka-Chan, Kazusa-chan" sapa Karin pada Himeka dan Kazusa yang baru saja datang

"maaf Nii-chan kami baru datang" ucap Kazusa

"tak apa, di sini kan ada Karin" jawab Kazune

"Kazune-chan apa sudah lebih baik?" tanya Himeka

"ya, oh ya kenalkan dia Hanazono Karin…" ucap Kazune yang memperkenalkanku

"ya ya kami sudah kenal" sela Kazusa

"kapan?" tanya Kazune

"Hei Kazune-kun, aku kan lebih dulu siuman dari pada kau" jawab Karin

"apa iya, satu lagi dan Karin ini pacarku" tambah Kazune

"aaaahh apa benar, aku tidak tau kalau kalian pacaran" ucap Himeka senang

"Karin-chan sudah boleh pulang kan?" tanya Kazusa

"ah iya aku lupa, aku harus pulang sebentar, aku pergi dulu ya" pamit Karin

"jangan lama-lama, dan hati-hati" ucap Kazune

"ciyyeee" sindir Himeka dan Kazusa

~~~~~skip time~~~ ~~ setelah kembali dari rumah

"Karin kau sudah kembali" ucap Kazune

"yaa,, ini aku bawakan kau sashimi" ucap Karin yang menyodrkan sebuah kotak bekal

"apa ini buatanmu?" tanya Kazune

"tentu saja" jawab Karin bangga

"apa ini enak?" tanya Kazune ragu

"ya Jelaslah" jawab Karin makin mantap

"baiklah aku cicipi" ucap Kazune yang mencicipi sashimi buatan Karin

"Gimana?" tanya Karin

"wah, enak sekali masakanmu ini, boleh aku habiskan?" ucap Kazune

"boleh, itu memang untukmu" jawab Karin

"waaah ini benar-benar enak" puji Kazune

"he he he, oh ya Himeka-chan dan Kazusa-chan kemana?" tanya Karin

"pergi membeli makanan sebentar" jawab Kazune

"oohh begitu ya" ucap Karin ber-oh-ria

"sudah habis Karin, perutku sekarang kenyang, enaaaknyaaa" puji Kazune

"cepat sekali, apa seenak itu masakanku?" tanya Karin

"masakan mu TOP" jawab Kazune sambil memperlihatkan jari jempolnya

"hehehe terima kasih"

Setelah seminggu Kazune dirawat di rumah sakit mereka kembali bersekolah seperti biasanya,, memang seperti biasanya…..

"Kenapa kau makan roti belutku Kazune-kun"

"aku tidak makan!" bantah Kazune

"sudah jelas KAU yang makan!"

"Sudah ku bilang bukan aku!"

"Kau!"

"BUKAN!

Seisi kelas hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat sepasang kekasih itu. Dan salah satu dari mereka bertanya

"apa benar mereka berdua itu pacaran?" tanya Miyon

"mungkin enggak kali, kita yang salah denger gossip" jawab Yuuki

"bisa nggak sih kalian berdua gak mesra mesraan di dalam kelas" ucap Micchi

"Hoi, Nishikiori kita tidak mesra-mesraan!" bantah Kazune

"benar! kita kan bertengkar!" tambah Karin

~~~~skip time~~~ pulang sekolah~- dirumah Kazune-

Saat Kazune pulang ia meliahat kedua orang tuanya datang mengunjunginya

"Selamat datang Ayah, Ibu, sudah lama menunggu?" salam Kazune

"ah, tidak juga ayo duduk disini" ucap ayah Kazune yaitu Kujyou Kazuto

"ayo nak kemarilah" tambah ibu Kazune yaitu Kujyou Suzuka

"Ada apa yah?" tanya Kazune

"Begini semenjak di Inggris Ayah sudah membicarakannya dengan ibumu" jawab ayah Kazune

"bicara apa yah?"

"kau akan dijodohkan dengan anak seorang pembisnis yang akan men-sponsori segala penemuan ayah" tambah ayah Kazune

"tapi-.."

"ayah tau, kau masih kelas 11, dan tidak mau dijodohkan benarkan?"

"Ayah, tapi Nii-chan sudah punya pacar" timpal Kazusa

"iya ayah, apakah ayah tega" tambah Himeka

"yaa, jika Kazune tidak suka, Kazune bisa menolak,. Tapi setidaknya kita harus bertemu dengan mereka dahulu" Ucap ibu Kazune

"Kapan pertemuannya yah?" tanya Kazune

"besok malam di Tokyocity Restaurant" jawab ayah Kazune

Sementara itu di sisi lain- Di rumah Karin-

"Selamat datang ayah, dimana ibu?" salam Karin pada Ayahnya- Hanazono Shinichi

"Ibu mengurus perusahaan yang ada di Amerika,ayah perlu bicara empat mata denganmu"

"bicara apa Ayah? Tanya Karin

"kau telah ayah jodohkan dengan anak seorang yang akan mempopulerkan perusahaan kita"

"tapi ayah…"

"kau tidak boleh menolak!" bantah Ayah Karin

"tapi Ayah aku sudah punya pacar"

"Putuskan hubunganmu dengannya!"

"tapi yah!"

"sudah! Pertemuannya besok malam masuk kekamarmu sekarang!"

'bagaimana aku harus memutuskan Kazune,aku baru pacaran dengannya selama beberapa hari. Tapi perjodohan ini tidak boleh ditolak. Apa yang harus ku lakukan" pikir Karin

-Keesokan Harinya- Di taman sekolah-

"hei Karin, kenapa kau kelihatan murung?" tanya Kazune

"bukan-apa-apa"

"oh ya kemarin ayahku datang dan ia bercerita kalau ia menjodohkanku" cerita Kazune

'haaah Kazune juga dijodohkan' batin Karin

"kata ayah aku harus bertemu dengannya dulu, baru boleh menolaknya" tambah Kazune

'kazune enak, perjodohannya boleh ditolak, sementara aku' pikir Karin

"Aku pasti akan menolaknya mentah-mentah" ucap Kazune

"…."

"hei hei, sudahlah, aneh rasanya kalau kau diam, tenang saja aku tidak akan meinggalkanmu" hibur Kazune

'bagimana kalau aku menyakiti Kazune karena perjodohan ini?' pikir Karin yang tampa sengaja air matanya pun keluar

"Hei Karin kau kenapa?" tanya Kazune cemas

"aku hiks hiks hiks" tangis Karin

"menangis saja tidak perlu malu"

"hwwaaaa Kazune-kuuuun"

-Pulang sekolah-

"Akan ku tolak perjodohan ini" ucap Kazune dengan semangatnya

"yaaa"

"kau kenapa sih tadi? Ada masalah?" tanya Kazune

"hanya masalah keluarga"

-Dirumah Kazune-

"Kazune… cepatlah kita akan segera berangkat" Ucap ayah Kazune

"Ya Ayah" jawab Kazune

"anak-anak ibu jaga rumah ya" ucap Ibu Kazune kepada Himeka dan Kazusa

"yaa buu" jawab mereka serempak

~~~di Restourant~~~

"hmm sepertinya mereka akan terlambat" ucap Ayah Kazune

"sepertinya begitu" jawab Ibu Kazune

"ayah, cukup dengan ku tolak saja kan?" tanya Kazune

"ya ya Kazune, keputusannya terserah padamu' jawab Ayah Kazune

Sementara itu dirumah Karin-

"Karin cepatlah kita sudah terlambat!" perintah ayah Karin

"ya Ayah aku sudah siap" jawab Karin

"cepat masuk ke mobil"

"ya Ayah"

Selama perjalanan ke restaurant Karin hanya memikirkan bagaimana caranya untuk menolak perjodohan ini. Sesampainya di restaurant betapa terkejutnya Karin melihat sosok Kazune juga ada di sana dan ia melihat ayahnya sedang berbicara dengan Ayah Kazune.

"Kazune, perkenalkan ini tuan Hanazono Shinichi pemilik Hanazono grup"ucap ayah Kazune

"salam kenal tuan" Salam Kazune

'Hanazono? Sepertinya aku kenal nama itu' pikir Kazune

" hmm Tuan Shinichi apakah anakmu bisa hadir?" tanya Ayah Kazune

"Tentu saja" Jawab ayah Karin

"Kazune, bisakah kau menjemputnya?" Tanya Ayah Kazune

"ya Ayah" jawab Kazune

'wah Gawat Kazune datang!' pikir Karin, tetapi apa daya Karin tak dapat mengelak Kazune sudah keburu membuka pintu mobil Karin

"ayo nona, mari keluar" ucap Kazune sopan

"umm Baiklah"

'sepertinya aku kenal suara ini' batin Kazune setelah mendengar suara orang yang dijemputnya

Kazune terkejut setelah melihat wajah siapa yang dijemputnya, dan ternyata itu Karin. Banyak pertanyaan yang ingin ia tanyakan kepada Karin tetapi ia menunggu waktu yang tepat

"Perkenalkan ini anakku Hanazono Karin" ucap Ayah Karin memperkenalkan Karin kepada Ayah Kazune

"salam kenal tuan" salam Karin

"wah Suzuka lihat, Karin mirip denganmu" ucap Ayah Kazune

"ya benar, Karin seperti wajahku waktu kecil"jawab Ibu Kazune

Saat makan malam pun tiba meja orang tua Karin dan Kazune berbeda dengan meja Karin dan Kazune. Sementara itu di meja Karin dan Kazune

"hei Karin, kenapa kau tidak bilang kau anak pebisnis, pemilik perusahaan terkenal?" tanya Kazune

"itu karena aku tidak mau dipuji-puji" jawab Karin

"dan kenapa ini bisa kebetulan, kalau gadis yang dijodohkan denganku itu bukan kau, sudah ku tolah mentah-mentah gadis itu" ucap Kazune

"yaa.. yaaa" balas Karin yang sibuk dengan beefsteaknya

"satu lagi, kenapa kau tidak menceritakan kalau kau juga dijodohkan?" tanya Kazune lagi

"itu karena… aku tidak ingin menyakitimu,, kau bisa saja menolak perjodohan ini, tapi aku, jika aku menolaknya aku akan dihukum oleh ayahku." Terang Karin

"oohh jadi begitu,dan sekarang kau tidak menolak kan kalau kau dijodohkan denganku?" tanya Kazune

"mana mungkin aku tolak, kau kan sudah pacarku dari awal" jawab Karin

Kemudian Kazune pergi ke meja orangtuanya, ia berbisik tentang sesuatu hal. Dan mereka juga mengatakannya pada ayah Karin.

"Baiklah saudara-saudara, kini kita masuk ke acara tunangan anak kami" ucap ayah Kazune di depan para tamu undangan

"eh Tunangan maksudnya?" tanyaku pada Kazune

"ini acaraku, aku terima perjodohannya, dan kita langsung tunangan" bisik Kazune

Acara tunangan antara Karin dan Kazune berlangsung khidmat. Setelah acara selesai para tamu undangan mengucapkan selamat dan pergi meninggalkan restaurant. Sementara itu

"Ayah kenalkan Hanazono Karin pacarku yang diceritakan Kazusa" ucap Kazune

"ooh jadi ini pacarmu itu, kebetulan sekali ya" jawab ayah Kazune

"Karin, kau memang tau keinginan ayahmu ini" bisik ayah Karin ke telinga Karin

"karena perjodohannya berhasil, maka hubungan kerja kita juga tersambung. Jadi, kami akan kembali ke Inggris untuk mengurus bisnis" Ucap ayah Kazune

"Karin, kau tinggal dirumah Kazune ya" ucap Ayah Karin

"tapi yah"

"apa kau mau tinggal sendiri di rumah itu?" tanya ayah Karin

"ngga sih"

"ya sudah, ayah pergi dulu 3 bulan kedepan baru akan kembali" pamit ayah Karin

"Kazune-kun, kau jaga anakku baik-baik" pinta ayah Karin

"Pasti Paman" jawab Kazune menyanggupi

"tidak usah panggil paman panggil ayah saja"

"baik a-ayah" ucap KAzune kepada Ayah Karin

"ayah dan ibu juga pergi 2 bulan lagi akan kembali ke Jepang, mungkin Ibumu yang akan sering berkunjung" pamit ayah Kazune

"Hati-hati" ucap Karin dan Kazune serempak, mereka melambai-lambai pada dua mobil yang menuju arah bendara

"Jadi, kau sekarang tunanganku ya?" tanya Kazune masih tidak percaya

"dasar bodoh! Kau tidak lihat cincin ini!" ucap Karin agak emosi yang memperlihatkan cincin yang melingkar di jarinya

"tenang-tenang, ayo kita kerumahku"ajak Kazune

"ayoo" balas Karin

-sesampainya Di Rumah Kazune-

"nii-chan apa kau menolaknya atau diterima?" tanya Kazusa yang to the point

"aku terima" jawab Kazune enteng

"terus bagaimana dengan Karin-chan?" tanya Himeka yang shock dengan jawaban Kazune

"dia tidak apa-apa" jawab Kazune

"terus bagaimana acaranya?" tanya Kazusa tak sabaran

"kami tunangan lihat cincin ini" jawab Kazune yang memperlihatkan cincin tunangannya

"apa Nii-chan sudah Gila" bentak Kazusa

"hei, sopanlah sedikit pada kakakmu ini. Kau tidak tau siapa yang dijodohkan denganku" bantah Kazune

"memangnya siapa?" tanya Himeka

"ayo masuk" perintah Kazune

"ummm yaa"

Betapa tidak percayanya mata Himeka dan Kazusa melihat sosok Karin yang maruk ke ruamh mereka

"Karin-Chan!" ucap mereka serempak

"yupz ini aku" ucap Karin riang

"tapi kenapa?" tanya Himeka

"tidak disangka ternyata Karinlah yang dijodohkan denganku dan langsung saja aku minta tunangan" jelas KAzune

"ma'af sudah bilang kau gila Nii-chan" sesal Kazusa

"ya, itu juga salahku tidak mengatakannya langsung padamu"ucap Kazune

"Tapi kenapa Karin ada di sini?" ujar Himeka yang masih bertanya-tanya

"begini Himeka-chan karena perjodohannya berhasil, maka ayahku dan orangtua Himeka-chan kembali ke inggris, karena aku sudah punya tunangan, aku boleh tinggal di sini selama ayahku di Inggris" terang Karin

"jadi, liburan musim panas nanti Karin-chan di sini dong" ucap Himeka riang

"ya begitulah" jawab Karin

"Asiiik" Himeka meloncat-loncat kegirangan

"tapi, kenapa bisa kebetulan sekali ya?" tanya Kazusa yang masih heran

"itulah kekuatan cinta, aku tidak akan melepaskan Karin apapun yang terjadi, aku mencintainya untuk selamanya `my love is forever to you`" ucap Kazune yang membuat wajah Karin bersemu merah

"me too Kazune—kun" jawab Karin

"ciyyeee" sindir Himeka dan Kazusa

**.**

**O**

**W**

**A**

**R**

**I**

**.**

**.**

**Gimana? GaJe yah? Ato ceritanya bagus? Sorry ya kalau ada yang ngerasa kurang panjang ato kependekan,, ato ngerasa kurang apa gituuh… FiFa minta maaf… kalo ada kritik, saran, ato pendapat… pleasa Review yah… [(F1F4)]**


End file.
